Doctor Who: Agony of 13
by TardisFan17
Summary: We follow the newly regenerated Doctor. In his adventures around the universe, saving lives, and planets, and galaxies he goes. Foes return, new foes arise, and with foes, come allies. Old allies join The Doctor in his adventure as well as new ones, follow the adventure of Doctor Who: Agony of 13. I do not own BBC, or any shows they own. I do not own Doctor Who but the O.C.s.
1. A New Doctor

**This is my second FanFic: Doctor Who: Agony of 13, I do not own Doctor Who, or any thing of BBC. I own not even a part of BBC, the only things I own, are the O.C.s My own 13th Doctor, and some Companions! Any who, in this fanfiction we follow the adventures of The Newly Regenerated Doctor. Up and down he goes in his blue box of crazy, new adventures pop up, old enemies return. What will happen? Find out!**

A large blue flaming police box appears to be speeding through the supposedly infinite universe as it heads in and out of galaxies only to stop in the Milky Way as it goes through the solar system, as it hits Saturn's ring only for it to snap into multiple pieces as Saturn is now ring-less.

The flaming police box luckily dodges Jupiter almost scratching the surface, as proceeds to hit Mars rolling and bouncing off, towards earth at a blazing high speed. Seconds later the blue box hits Earth's atmosphere as it then crashes in England, London exactly.

The blue box crashes through the ground and lands inside of a lab, Torchwood's base as a man in a blue trenchcoat, Jack Harkness to be exact. " WOAH! " Jack yells as he is knocked into a desk, only for seconds later an old man with a black jacket, black pants, grey hair and grey wacky eyebrows to fall out groaning.

" Hey, you alright? " Jack Harkness asks the old man, as he replies with only " Jack? It's me…. I've regenerated twice since I've last seen you… " he says. " Doctor? Oh man! " Jack helps The Doctor up, as he smiles. " Yes I'm The Doctor… Now help me… " The Doctor falls down, as he wakes up an hour later lying on a bed, only as he raises his hands to see a shocking change.

He quickly sat up, as he realized. He had become younger. His hands a peachy tan, he had then jumped up and looked into the mirror. He had blue eyes, his hair short and ginger. " I'M GINGER! HAHAHA! FINALLY!" He jumped and quickly looked at the dancing ginge, as he then rubbed his head and spoke quickly. " What's the big deal about being Ginger? " this caused The Doctor to look at Jack, straight into his eyes. " What do you mean what's the big deal?! I've always wanted to be a ginger! " He spoke in an Irish accent, stopping himself as he held his face, grabbed his neck, speaking some random words of gibberish.

" Irish too. Weird, anywho! How long has it been Jack? Since we last met? " He asked the confused Jack Harkness, raising his own eyebrows. " About... How old are you now? Know what never mind. How are you? " He asked back, as The Doctor smiled, shrugging where as seconds later, he looked at his tardis, the blue box standing on his base, as it looked a lighter shade of blue, as he opened the doors. The inside looking like a 2 story library, stairs on the left and right side, as the console stood alot like the 11th Doctor's second console, but only the console itself was a bronze. The walls were blue with white circles as he enjoyed usually. Within the console, standing on the center surrounded by glass, a robot that was silver. It's eyes glow blue, as its body, covered by black stripes now blue, looks at the newly regenerated Doctor. " Hello, Doctor. Welcome to your new Tardis. Do you like it? " It spoke in a natural british accent. " I like it... It's... beautiful. " He smiled as he sniffed and ran up the steps, as a glow of red lights flashed in and out, showing the way to his wardrobe.

Jack closely followed, as The Doctor ran into a room, Jack groaning at where he was roaming. Suddenly, a shoe was tossed at Jack as he went by the door, Jack moving to the right, watching the shoe fly by over his shoulder. " What are you doing?! " He asked The Doctor, who was now wearing black pants, black dress pants, a white suit shirt, a blue vest, and he just now put on a dark blue trench coat. " Huh, hey! You like? " He looked at Jack, raising an eyebrow. Jack replying in a childish tone " I don't really care Doctor, why do you all of the sudden have this burst of energy? " He crossed his arms, as the Doctor smiled. " I've just regenerated, know what that means? " Jack shook his head no, as The Doctor laughed, " It means! That I'm young again. Still a man, but! I am happy I'm young! " Jack, confused, shook his head as he walked out the hall, and back to the console, where he looked at the robot, which stared at him as he walked down the stairs. " What'cha looking at? " Jack asked, as the robot spoke.

" Jack Harkness. Time Agent from the 51st century. Friend of The Doctor. Impossible to kill. You've got a good gift. You are well over 2000 years old. " The robot spoke, as The Doctor jumped down, smiling as he landed right on spot. In-front of the console The Doctor typed and pulled a lever, opening a door. " This is the first time I haven't forgotten how to drive a Tardis after a regeneration! Feels great! Anywho, Jack. If you want. You can go. " Jack shook his head no, as The Doctor smiled, shutting the doors. " Now, where to go? " He smiled, as he pulled a lever, the tardis shaking him grabbing the handles. " Now... What should I say for this occasion? There was Allons-y, Geronimo, hm... Oh yeah! LETS TRY THIS: ANDIAMO! " He yelled as the tardis shook. As it went through a time vortex.

**My first chapter for Doctor Who: Agony of 13! How did you guys like it? Feel free to leave a review! Also, we saw the Doctor now has a new catchphrase: Andiamo. Which basically means Let's Go in Italian. Anywho, I am really pumped for this chapter, as well as the next one on next Saturday. So, see ya next time TF17 out!**


	2. Daleks revisited?

**We're back! A day right after Saturday, with a NEW edition of DW: Agony of 13! Let's go!**

The blue tardis spun through the time vortex, as within the tardis The Doctor and Jack were being swung around the Tardis, luckily they weren't. The Doctor laughed as he was lifted off his feet, holding on to the railing around the console, as Jack was wrapped around the railing leading up the stairs as he screamed. " DOCTOR! ARE WE THERE YET?! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! " The Doctor grabbed a lever, and pulled it, as then, they stopped. Both falling to the floor as Jack slid down the railing, as he hopped off, shaking. " That... Was... Awesome! But scary! "

The Doctor smiled, as he opened the doors, revealing an alien planet. The soil was a dark red, as the trees had been just branches. There were buildings with glass domes over them, as a city caught The Doctor's attention. " Andiamo, Jack! " He smiled as he walked towards the city, Jack following close behind. " Where are we? " Jack asked, as he walked with The Doctor. " That's the thing, I DON'T KNOW! " The Doctor laughed, as he raised both his hands in the air looking at Jack with a smile. " So, we're on an unknown planet. One that could be hostile or full of Daleks or Cybermen, or Whatever, and you don't know... WHY?! " Jack asked The Doctor, raising his eye brows as his arms were bent, his fingers tightened.

Shortly later, an explosion occurred on a building, causing the glass dome around it to shatter, as then the building fell to the ground as dust. " Woah. Let's go! " The Doctor ran towards the explosion, as he looked around the rubble, watching the fire erupt. " What did this... " He looked around, checking his pockets for his Sonic Screwdriver, as he pulled out a broken in half, sonic. " Oh.. Come on! Curses.. " He looked down at the ground, as he turned around, walking back to the tardis. " Doctor? Where are you going? " Jack asked, as he looked. " I'm, gonna get a new sonic screwdriver. Then I'll be right back. " He replied, Jack nodding as he followed as well. Suddenly, a laser was shot, it hit the tardis, as The Doctor hit the ground. " AH! "

Behind them, was a Dalek. But it was different, its head was the same, but it had a body. It's body was red, as it's right arm was extended, a blaster as it then spoke. " EXTERMINATE! THE DOCTOR! " It had a different voice as well, it was dark and rough. As if Davros made it into a Cyberman-Dalek Mix. But, it wasn't a Cyberman. It had a panel on it's chest, that looked that it could be opened, but through the art of defeat. " What the?! RUN! " The doctor stood up, running towards the Tardis, jumping in, with Jack behind, the doors shut. " WHAT WAS THAT?! " Jack stood, shaking, as his eyes widened. " You're scared Jack, THAT IS NOT USUAL! BUT THAT WAS A DALEK! But... A different Dalek... Strange. " He turned to the console, looking up to the robot. " I need a Sonic Screwdriver, ASAP! " Suddenly, the robot looked at The Doctor, then nodded, as the blue turned to red, then smoke emitted within the glass tube, covering the robot. The red light still visible, a Sonic Screwdriver popped out the Console, as the smoke cleared.

The Sonic was bronze, as it was a mix of his last Sonic Screwdriver, and his second sonic screwdriver. The Sonic had a blue light emitter, as he held it up, he clicked a button, as the Sonic Screwdriver extended, the emitter held by four connectors to the Sonic Screwdriver itself, as then the emitter began to spin, the light turning on, as The Doctor looked at it, amazed, as then as he released the button, it turned to its original shape. " AWESOME! ANDIAMO JACK! " He smiled, amazed of his new Sonic Screwdriver, as he ran out the door, the Dalek gone.

" Where did it go? " The Doctor asked himself, holding his sonic in his right hand, looking around the area, as Jack held his Sonic Gun, aiming around the tardis. Nothing, it was gone. " It's not here Doctor. Not here.. " Jack came back around, as he looked at The Doctor, who exchanged looks with him. As then, they heard stomping. It came closer, as then Jack was hit, he was sent a few meters away before The Doctor raised his sonic, hitting the button again, as the emitter spun, then revealing the Dalek had not left, but went invisible. " COME ON! DISABLE IT! " He hit the button again, as the Dalek became visible again, as it was about to hit The Doctor, as then it stopped, it became limp as it hit the ground, the Dalek crying out. " NO! THE DALEKS CANNOT BE DEFEATED! WE WILL RISE AGAIN! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMIN- " Suddenly the Dalek was shot, its head blown into pieces, as it stopped crying, Jack holding his gun as smoke emitted from the barrel. " More like, Exterminate, the exterminator! "

The Doctor's eyes were wide, as he looked at Jack, his mouth agape. " You just, killed it... " He looked at the Dalek again, seeing the panel as it popped open, a creature coming out. The creature was small, with tentacles as it struggled to crawl away, only for seconds later, Jack shot it. " WHAT THE BLOODY?! WHY JACK?! " The Doctor looked at Jack, shocked. " He could have gotten a new body. Could have killed us both! " Jack replied, the Doctor looking down at the ground, putting his hand on his forehead. " You could have SPARED HIM! I could have found out how the body was built! I COULD HAVE JUST FOUND OUT, WHAT HAPPENED OVER THERE! " The Doctor yelled, then, he shut his eyes, looking at Jack. " IF only... If only Clara was here... " He walked to the tardis, as Jack followed. " Lets just go back... " He pulled a lever, and clicked some buttons, as they began to shake, but The Doctor pulled pressed a button, stopping it from shaking.

The Doors opened, revealing the same place they were earlier. " Jack... I'm gonna need some time to get used to this body. So. I want you to continue on your missions, out there. Torchwood needs you. " The Doctor spoke, as Jack looked at him. " No, I'm staying Doctor. I'm staying here. You can't survive on your own. Not like las- " " I DON'T CARE JACK! I just need some time alone. Okay. Just. Get out. " The Doctor pushed Jack out the door, Jack watching the Tardis disappear before his eyes, the Tardis dematerializing, as within the Tardis, The Doctor walked to a library, pulled out a book, and began to read. " Jack... I'm sorry... " The book he picked out, was The Time Machine. " ... " He sat there, flipping through pages as he read. The Tardis floated in the middle of the solar system, as it was near Mars.

Shortly later, the robot began to speak. " Doctor, you are approaching Mars. Would you like to reach the Atmosphere? " The Doctor looked up, as he closed the book, and opened the doors, looking down at Mars. " No... Not after last time. Not after last time. " He shut his eyes, then turned, shutting the doors as he walked to the seat, watching the tv that was lowered infront of him, about 3 ft away, as he watched the beautiful span of space around the tardis. " Ah... Extraordinary. That, is the universe. Full of unknown adventures unbeknownst to me. To humans, to everyone. What new adventures lie out infront of me? I do not know, but I do know. It will be fun. " The Doctor smiled, as he fell asleep.

**Okay guys, so we watched The Doctor abandon Jack, after seeing a brand new Dalek. A robot Dalek with arms and legs! And The Doctor got a new sonic screwdriver, so what's next for our Time-Lord? Find out Next Saturday! TF17 out!**


	3. Reunited

**Hey guys! Sorry for no Doctor Who: Agony of 13 updates for a LONG TIME! I've lost inspiration for a while, and now I've come up with a new idea! Please don't forget to review and follow and favorite to see more, and I'll see ya back here by the end! **

The Tardis floated endlessly in space, slowly moving as within, The Doctor sat asleep on a leather recliner. When suddenly.. BOOM! The Tardis began to shake, knocking the Doctor out of his seat, and waking him up. " AH! " He screamed as suddenly, the Tardis began to spin, Sending the Doctor into a wall, as he was stuck to it screaming. " STOP THE SPINNING! I... THINK. I'M. ABOUT. TO... HURL! " The Doctor screamed, as then the Tardis stopped spinning, sending The Doctor to a pile of boxes as he rolled. " Ughh... I don't feel too... well... " He passed out shortly after..

When he woke up, he awoke to beautiful blue skies and white clouds, as then he shot up.. 4 people backed away from his body. Two women, the other two men. " Sir, are you okay? " One asked with an british accent.. This reminded him of Donna, as he looked at who spoke. It was the younger woman with red hair, who had asked. He was right outside his tardis.

" We found you lying outside a police box.. We heard a crash nearby, and well. We saw you lying out here. And this was just minutes ago. " The older male said with a british accent all too familiar with the Doctor. His hair receded to behind his scalp, white and short, as The Doctor looked at the others. It appeared that this group was family.

" Sorry to interrupt your gathering! Where am I precisely? Planet, day, time, Country or state perhaps? " The Doctor spoke, as he stood dusting his jacket off. " Why, you're in England, mate. 2015, December. Christmas eve! " The old man spoke again, reminding The Doctor of a close friend. But who?

" What are your names? " The Doctor asked, as the old man began. " I'm Wilfred Mott, this is my daughter, Sylvia Noble. " He pointed to a woman, with blond hair and blue eyes. She looked to be around 45,46 years old. " Hello, and this is my daughter Donna. " She pointed to the woman who first talked to him. " Hello, this is my husband Shaun. "

He looked at Shaun, IMMEDIATELY it hit him. " Ah, hello. Nobles and Temples. " The Doctor said, with a large smile on his face. " How do you know my last name? " Shaun said. " Oh... I've met you all before. Don't you remember, Wilf? " The Doctor said, earning a large smile from Wilfred and then a hug. " DOCTOR! Aha! How have you been old mate! "

" I've been fine Wilfred! And you Sylvia, how have you been? " The Doctor smiled, happy that he has been reunited with old friends. But confused for one reason... Why here? Why now? What's going on? " I've been good Doctor. What brings you here? " Sylvia asked, earning a shrug.

" I really do not know. Wilfred, can I speak to you in private for a moment.. " " Sure Doctor. " Wilfred said. The duo walked behind the tardis. " What's been going on Wilfred? I've been randomly sent here for some reason. Any, other-worldly creatures appearing? " He asked. " No, nothing Doctor. Well... Other than... Well... Our government decided to sign an agreement with... these... things. " Wilfred said.

" Things? " The Doctor asked. " What kind of things... Explain. " He said leaning against the tardis. " Well... A few months ago, these UFO's or well, TOTA Ship by they're calling... appeared and landed somewhere, and took over.. Our Government decided to make a deal with them. They had good Military tools, and we had Food. We decided that we would Merge into one army... and well... that happened. " Wilfred explained, The Doctor wide eyed. " TOTA wouldn't stand for Transportation of the Trank Army would it? " Wilfred nodded his head, as The Doctor screamed. " GET IN THE TARDIS NOW! DONNA, SHAUN, AND SYLVIA GET IN! NOW! " The Doctor yelled as everyone did as he asked and the Doctor came in last, shutting the door.

He hit buttons, levers, and switches as the tardis began to make its normal booming sound and shaking. " Okay. The Transportation Of the Trank Army... A species of humanoid... Robotic, lizard creatures that thrives on lies. You should have went to war with them. They're just gonna steal everything from you. " The Doctor explained, pulling down a screen showing a picture of a tall 7' half purple Lizard and half Silver robot. It held a large purple rifle that was about 3ft tall, and 8 inches in width.

" These... Are Tranks.. Former Silurians that went against all borderlines... Then, they nearly destroyed themselves. But rebuilt their 'Better Trank Empire' from scrap. " Then... they met, Daleks, Cybermen. YOU NAME IT! And collaborated with them. All ending up betrayed, and left for scrap. " The Doctor continued to explain.

" Doctor? What's going on? " Sylvia asked him.. The Doctor pushing the screen up, and stopped the tardis, opening the doors, revealing Earth. It seemed normal and fine... But what was truth, hurt. " All humans... gone. The remaining were sold into slavery in 2034. The Trank took over Earth... and well... It was the end... " The Doctor said. " What are you saying Doctor? " Donna asked. " I'm saying... That you've agreed you will give all your resources to the Trank without even knowing! They fear those whom challenge, and leave those alone. If you do not challenge, and I'll tell you this. They dwell on trust. Once your trust is fully gained. Game over... Game... Over! " The Doctor said shutting the doors behind him.

**The Trank? DESTRUCTION? HUH?! Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed.. Don't forget to leave a review, and don't forget to favorite, follow to see more. TF17 out!**


	4. Taking the Trank

**Last time, on Doctor Who: Agony of 13. The Doctor turned Donna into a Time-Lord, pushing her to help The Doctor in his fight to stop the Trank. Upon arriving at the first room, the Doctor takes out a group of Trank stopping him. and learns, they've taken human prisoners. After freeing the prisoners, The Doctor takes control of the Trank ship, while Donna returns the humans to earth, and goes after the Doctor to Gallifrey. Seconds upon arrival, the ship has crashed and plunged through the hole, as a red phone box appears, and out comes a stranger, who reveals that he is The Doctor's son. See what happens next, now!**

Donna looked at the man, wondering _This is the Doctor's Son?! Why didn't he tell me? Or, does he not know?_ " What do I call you at first though? " Donna asked him, as he turned to her and spoke. " Well, my name is as my mother named me Henry after her father, she was a queen of England.. I was to be king until I got well attacked and regenerated. Then I found a tardis and took it, it belonged to The Master, he had abandoned it and I well took it!" He said, but then thinking.

" I don't like the name Henry, but I was great in Medical Sciences and went into the army, I retired when the war ended and when I went to Gallifrey, they told me since I was the Doctor's son, I had to choose a name, so I chose Medic! And since then I've been known as the Medic. And you are? " The Medic finally finished, Donna widening her eyes. " Okay, I'm Donna. I was human then The Doctor turned me Time-Lord. But... Well. That's interesting, Medic. " Donna said, Medic nodding as he looked towards the ship. " I'm guessing he's in there! " He pulled out something from his jacket... A sonic screwdriver of his own! It looked similar to The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The only differences were the color, and shape. It extended, just like The Doctor's sonic. It didn't have the circular object on the top as The Doctor's Sonic had, but instead it was surrounded by three fingers of a claw that separated as the emitter shot out a blue glow.

The body of the sonic screwdriver was gold, with silver streaks across the sides that looked like scratch marks. He aimed it towards the ship, as the emitter activated revealing the color to be red. Seconds later, he put it back, running as Donna followed. " Where are you going? " Donna yelled, as The Medic replied. " To save my father! " He continued his dash, as he came closer to the ship. There was no door in-sight so The Medic decided to make one himself. He aimed his sonic at the wall of the ship, a laser shot out as then he made a large rectangular shape. He stopped the laser, and kicked the shape down, as he jumped in, footsteps fading out. Donna looked in to see The Medic in the cargo hold, picking up a rifle. " Oooh! Medic Likey! " The Medic said, like a child he snickered and ran off. Suddenly, laser fire could be heard as Donna entered slowly, walking towards The Medic's position. " Good, these lasers are non-fatal. They don't kill... "

On the ground 2 Trank guards lie as in the distance, more lasers were being shot, but The Medic was next to Donna. Seconds later, The Doctor appeared shooting Trank after Trank behind him. " DONNA! " He screamed as he jumped over a box, and crouched behind it. The Medic had disappeared as Donna ran next to the Doctor. " Doctor! What happened? " Donna asked, The Doctor replying by grabbing her, and running with her around the corner. " Well... I was attacked and that caused the ship to crash... Not my fault! " The Doctor said, chuckling as he shot more lasers at the Trank soldiers following him.

" Yeah yeah! Send this ship back! " Donna said, as she ran from the Trank that got closer, as The Doctor followed, as seconds later, they were confronted by a lone laser being shot against the wall, ricocheting off the wall, to the floor, and above the duo's heads as it bounced towards the Trank soldiers who were hit by the laser. And seconds later, The Medic came into view. " Hello, father. " He said, smiling as he shot behind The Doctor and Donna, the duo running behind the Medic. " FATHER?! WHO THE BLOODY HECK'S YOUR MOTHER?! " The Doctor yelled, firing alongside his son. " The Virgin Queen, Elizabeth I. Don't tell me ya don't remember her! " The Medic said, The Doctor chuckling. " Oh right! Heh! Well, HI SON! " He shot at a Trank, as then they reached the cargo hold, Donna jumping out the rectangular space that she came in from. " We gotta blow this ship up! " The Doctor said, Medic nodding in agreement. " And I know how to do it! " The Medic said, with a smirk. " We aint blowing it up, but sending it far too far to get here. " The Medic pulled out a spherical object. " Get out of the ship! I need to detonate this manually! " The Medic yelled as the Doctor declined, shooting.

" Hope you still got regenerations! " The Medic said, as he slammed his hand on the object, as a blue glow appeared. Seconds later The Doctor pulled The Medic out of the ship, just before it exploded in a blue sphere that retracted and disappeared. " Well! Thanks for saving me! " The Medic said, as The Doctor picked him up. " Well this is gonna be a long and awkward talk. Did you live on Gallifrey your entire life? " The Doctor asked, The Medic shaking his head as he walked to his tardis. " This is where I've been living most my life. " The Medic said, Donna following him as he walked inside his tardis, so did his father. And they were amazed.

" Hey dad, I gotta gift for ya. " The Medic said, smiling as he shouted two familiar names. " AMELIA! GUESS WHO'S HERE! Bring R as well! " The Medic yelled as The Doctor was confused. The name was familiar.. " Amelia? R? Wait. R wouldn't stand for Ro- " Suddenly, he was interrupted by an old lady and man standing next to eachother. " What is it Medic? " The male asked, R. " Guess who's here to see ya. Told ya I'd get you to see 'im again. " The Medic said, as the duo looked at The Doctor. " Amy... Rory... " The Doctor said, tears filling his eyes, as he ran to the duo, hugging them as the duo hugged back. " Doctor! I thought we'd never see you again. " Rory said, smiling as he patted The Doctor's back. " Me as well. " Amy said. " My Goodness... Where were you guys sent back to... " The Doctor asked, as The Medic answered. " 1953, New York. I ran into Amy first, and she got a call from Rory, and I traced the call, and reunited the both of them. Rory knows that he dies in 2007 and Amy dies in 2012. Sometimes Amy'll tease him about it. " The Medic said, Amy and Rory laughing. " Right now in their time, They're 79. In 3 years Rory dies, Amy dies in 9. But, other than that knowledge. They've lived happy lives. " The Medic explained as Amy and Rory smiled at the Medic.

" At first I thought he was you to save me. But after countless hours of explaining to me he isn't. We found Rory, and then he explained again to Rory. We thought that you had changed your name to The Medic due to a secret identity. Sorry! " Amy said, with a smile. The Doctor smiling like a madman as he looked around his son's tardis. The only similarity in his tardis was the robot, and the robot's lines were red. " The only time I could think that we weren't traveling together was for 30 years. They became 53 and they saw me again. Funny though, how she took so long to realize. You're now her son-in-law. That makes me her, grandson. And yet I'm older than the both of em. But, technically I'm their Step-Grandson... Due to well... I was born when you were in your tenth incarnation when you removed the virgin queen's nickname. And you got married the next incarnation to River Song. " The Medic said, earning a chuckle from The Doctor. The tardis walls held Gallifreyan writing, as well as white columns and spiral stairs that led upstairs and downstairs. The tardis console was mostly alike to The Doctor's console, but before his regeneration.

" You guys catch up while I take care of something. " The Medic said, nodding to Amy and Rory, as they hugged their step-Grandson-in-law, before Medic ran up the stairs and went to the hallway in the left. " Wow, you guys are still together... After many decades together... " The Doctor said, smiling as he again hugged the duo. " Agreed Doctor. Also, which incarnation are you in now? " Amy asked, as The Doctor replied. " Well, my 11th Incarnation was my last due to my incarnation that I tried to escape, and my meta-crisis regeneration. My regenerations were reset, so I'm in my, in reset-regeneration form I mean, 2nd Incarnation. But with the 11th, well.. 12 if you count the Doctor I tried to forget. But with the 12 incarnations, I'm in my 14th incarnation. " The Doctor said, as Amy stood there half asleep. Rory as well.

" ... Like usual.. " The Doctor said, smiling to the memory. Seconds later, The Medic came back as he hopped down the railing, waking up Amy and Rory. " Who want's Fish Fingers and Custard? " The Medic said, the Doctor shooting up and smiling. " ME! " The Doctor said, Amy laughing. " Obviously. I'll have some as well as Rory, and does, she want some? " Amy pointed to Donna. " Sure! I'm Donna by the way, I traveled with him before he erased my memory, then reset my memory and turned me into a Time-Lord. " Donna said, Amy nodding her head. " Cool. " Amy said, while they walked to the back, where a kitchen was set up. It was a dream kitchen. It had an oven, grill, a marble floor, and Marble Counter-Tops where there were 5 bowls of Fish Fingers and Custard. All lay on the table as Rory picked up a fish Finger, and wrapped it in the Custard as he took a bite. " Mhm.. Still delicious, every time I eat these Dishes, I'm always reminded of you. " Rory commented, pointing at The Doctor where a chuckle escaped. After 30 minutes of eating, the group shared a laugh as well a toast of seeing eachother again. They drank grape wine as then later, The Doctor explained to the group what had happened while they were separated.

**Amy and Rory are BACK! Thank you for reading, and enjoying this chapter hopefully! Don't forget to review and follow and favorite to see more and more! Thank you guys! Much Love for reviews! They are the flame that encourage me to write Stories like this! TF17 OUT!**


	5. The Son of The Doctor

**Last time, on Doctor Who: Agony of 13. The Doctor turned Donna into a Time-Lord, pushing her to help The Doctor in his fight to stop the Trank. Upon arriving at the first room, the Doctor takes out a group of Trank stopping him. and learns, they've taken human prisoners. After freeing the prisoners, The Doctor takes control of the Trank ship, while Donna returns the humans to earth, and goes after the Doctor to Gallifrey. Seconds upon arrival, the ship has crashed and plunged through the hole, as a red phone box appears, and out comes a stranger, who reveals that he is The Doctor's son. See what happens next, now!**

Donna looked at the man, wondering _This is the Doctor's Son?! Why didn't he tell me? Or, does he not know?_ " What do I call you at first though? " Donna asked him, as he turned to her and spoke. " Well, my name is as my mother named me Henry after her father, she was a queen of England.. I was to be king until I got well attacked and regenerated. Then I found a tardis and took it, it belonged to The Master, he had abandoned it and I well took it!" He said, but then thinking.

" I don't like the name Henry, but I was great in Medical Sciences and went into the army, I retired when the war ended and when I went to Gallifrey, they told me since I was the Doctor's son, I had to choose a name, so I chose Medic! And since then I've been known as the Medic. And you are? " The Medic finally finished, Donna widening her eyes. " Okay, I'm Donna. I was human then The Doctor turned me Time-Lord. But... Well. That's interesting, Medic. " Donna said, Medic nodding as he looked towards the ship. " I'm guessing he's in there! " He pulled out something from his jacket... A sonic screwdriver of his own! It looked similar to The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The only differences were the color, and shape. It extended, just like The Doctor's sonic. It didn't have the circular object on the top as The Doctor's Sonic had, but instead it was surrounded by three fingers of a claw that separated as the emitter shot out a blue glow.

The body of the sonic screwdriver was gold, with silver streaks across the sides that looked like scratch marks. He aimed it towards the ship, as the emitter activated revealing the color to be red. Seconds later, he put it back, running as Donna followed. " Where are you going? " Donna yelled, as The Medic replied. " To save my father! " He continued his dash, as he came closer to the ship. There was no door in-sight so The Medic decided to make one himself. He aimed his sonic at the wall of the ship, a laser shot out as then he made a large rectangular shape. He stopped the laser, and kicked the shape down, as he jumped in, footsteps fading out. Donna looked in to see The Medic in the cargo hold, picking up a rifle. " Oooh! Medic Likey! " The Medic said, like a child he snickered and ran off. Suddenly, laser fire could be heard as Donna entered slowly, walking towards The Medic's position. " Good, these lasers are non-fatal. They don't kill... "

On the ground 2 Trank guards lie as in the distance, more lasers were being shot, but The Medic was next to Donna. Seconds later, The Doctor appeared shooting Trank after Trank behind him. " DONNA! " He screamed as he jumped over a box, and crouched behind it. The Medic had disappeared as Donna ran next to the Doctor. " Doctor! What happened? " Donna asked, The Doctor replying by grabbing her, and running with her around the corner. " Well... I was attacked and that caused the ship to crash... Not my fault! " The Doctor said, chuckling as he shot more lasers at the Trank soldiers following him.

" Yeah yeah! Send this ship back! " Donna said, as she ran from the Trank that got closer, as The Doctor followed, as seconds later, they were confronted by a lone laser being shot against the wall, ricocheting off the wall, to the floor, and above the duo's heads as it bounced towards the Trank soldiers who were hit by the laser. And seconds later, The Medic came into view. " Hello, father. " He said, smiling as he shot behind The Doctor and Donna, the duo running behind the Medic. " FATHER?! WHO THE BLOODY HECK'S YOUR MOTHER?! " The Doctor yelled, firing alongside his son. " The Virgin Queen, Mary. Don't tell me ya don't remember her! " The Medic said, The Doctor chuckling. " Oh right! Heh! Well, HI SON! " He shot at a Trank, as then they reached the cargo hold, Donna jumping out the rectangular space that she came in from. " We gotta blow this ship up! " The Doctor said, Medic nodding in agreement. " And I know how to do it! " The Medic said, with a smirk. " We aint blowing it up, but sending it far too far to get here. " The Medic pulled out a spherical object. " Get out of the ship! I need to detonate this manually! " The Medic yelled as the Doctor declined, shooting.

" Hope you still got regenerations! " The Medic said, as he slammed his hand on the object, as a blue glow appeared. Seconds later The Doctor pulled The Medic out of the ship, just before it exploded in a blue sphere that retracted and disappeared. " Well! Thanks for saving me! " The Medic said, as The Doctor picked him up. " Well this is gonna be a long and awkward talk. Did you live on Gallifrey your entire life? " The Doctor asked, The Medic shaking his head as he walked to his tardis. " This is where I've been living most my life. " The Medic said, Donna following him as he walked inside his tardis, so did his father. And they were amazed.

" Hey dad, I gotta gift for ya. " The Medic said, smiling as he shouted two familiar names. " AMELIA! GUESS WHO'S HERE! Bring R as well! " The Medic yelled as The Doctor was confused. The name was familiar.. " Amelia? R? Wait. R wouldn't stand for Ro- " Suddenly, he was interrupted by an old lady and man standing next to eachother. " What is it Medic? " The male asked, R. " Guess who's here to see ya. Told ya I'd get you to see 'im again. " The Medic said, as the duo looked at The Doctor. " Amy... Rory... " The Doctor said, tears filling his eyes, as he ran to the duo, hugging them as the duo hugged back. " Doctor! I thought we'd never see you again. " Rory said, smiling as he patted The Doctor's back. " Me as well. " Amy said. " My Goodness... Where were you guys sent back to... " The Doctor asked, as The Medic answered. " 1953, New York. I ran into Amy first, and she got a call from Rory, and I traced the call, and reunited the both of them. Rory knows that he dies in 2007 and Amy dies in 2012. Sometimes Amy'll tease him about it. " The Medic said, Amy and Rory laughing. " Right now in their time, They're 79. In 3 years Rory dies, Amy dies in 9. But, other than that knowledge. They've lived happy lives. " The Medic explained as Amy and Rory smiled at the Medic.

" At first I thought he was you to save me. But after countless hours of explaining to me he isn't. We found Rory, and then he explained again to Rory. We thought that you had changed your name to The Medic due to a secret identity. Sorry! " Amy said, with a smile. The Doctor smiling like a madman as he looked around his son's tardis. The only similarity in his tardis was the robot, and the robot's lines were red. " The only time I could think that we weren't traveling together was for 30 years. They became 53 and they saw me again. Funny though, how she took so long to realize. You're now her son-in-law. That makes me her, grandson. And yet I'm older than the both of em. But, technically I'm their Step-Grandson... Due to well... I was born when you were in your tenth incarnation when you removed the virgin queen's nickname. And you got married the next incarnation to River Song. " The Medic said, earning a chuckle from The Doctor. The tardis walls held Gallifreyan writing, as well as white columns and spiral stairs that led upstairs and downstairs. The tardis console was mostly alike to The Doctor's console, but before his regeneration.

" You guys catch up while I take care of something. " The Medic said, nodding to Amy and Rory, as they hugged their step-Grandson-in-law, before Medic ran up the stairs and went to the hallway in the left. " Wow, you guys are still together... After many decades together... " The Doctor said, smiling as he again hugged the duo. " Agreed Doctor. Also, which incarnation are you in now? " Amy asked, as The Doctor replied. " Well, my 11th Incarnation was my last due to my incarnation that I tried to escape, and my meta-crisis regeneration. My regenerations were reset, so I'm in my, in reset-regeneration form I mean, 2nd Incarnation. But with the 11th, well.. 12 if you count the Doctor I tried to forget. But with the 12 incarnations, I'm in my 14th incarnation. " The Doctor said, as Amy stood there half asleep. Rory as well.

" ... Like usual.. " The Doctor said, smiling to the memory. Seconds later, The Medic came back as he hopped down the railing, waking up Amy and Rory. " Who want's Fish Fingers and Custard? " The Medic said, the Doctor shooting up and smiling. " ME! " The Doctor said, Amy laughing. " Obviously. I'll have some as well as Rory, and does, she want some? " Amy pointed to Donna. " Sure! I'm Donna by the way, I traveled with him before he erased my memory, then reset my memory and turned me into a Time-Lord. " Donna said, Amy nodding her head. " Cool. " Amy said, while they walked to the back, where a kitchen was set up. It was a dream kitchen. It had an oven, grill, a marble floor, and Marble Counter-Tops where there were 5 bowls of Fish Fingers and Custard. All lay on the table as Rory picked up a fish Finger, and wrapped it in the Custard as he took a bite. " Mhm.. Still delicious, every time I eat these Dishes, I'm always reminded of you. " Rory commented, pointing at The Doctor where a chuckle escaped. After 30 minutes of eating, the group shared a laugh as well a toast of seeing eachother again. They drank grape wine as then later, The Doctor explained to the group what had happened while they were separated.

**Amy and Rory are BACK! Thank you for reading, and enjoying this chapter hopefully! Don't forget to review and follow and favorite to see more and more! Thank you guys! Much Love for reviews! They are the flame that encourage me to write Stories like this! TF17 OUT!**


End file.
